La vida diaria de un híbrido sayayin
by Iberius27
Summary: Como es la vida de un híbrido sayayin cuando no hay un mundo , un galaxia o universo que proteger descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

La vida diaria de un híbrido sayayin

Capítulo uno

No poseo los derechos de Dragon ball super le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y toei animation

Después del torneo del poder y que los universos sean revividos las cosas vuelven a la normalidad ( aunque está gran familia de amigos nunca ha sido normal) osea Trunks y Mai estudiando junto a goten y marrón y estos pares de hombre y mujer son novios todo iba normal hasta que llegó un llamada a la corporación cápsula _ si _ con lo CEO de la corporación cápsula _si ella habla _ bulma soy Milk _ Hola Milk _ sólo te hablaba para ver si te llegó un carta de la escuela de Trunks y Goten_ si no he revisado el correo .era una carta responsiva de la secundaria naranja que decia que Trunks había golpeado a ikose ( personajes de relleno de dbz)y su hermano idasa trato de defenderlo pero fue golpeado por Goten antes que el pudiera hacer un movimiento. _ ese niño _ y aparte quieren que los padres varones vayan a ver a la directora y a la maestra _ eso quieres decir_ exacto Goku y Vegeta deben ir a la escuela _ porque ? _ talves porque cuando estos dos niños se meten en problemas sólo nosotras vamos a esas juntas_ ok le diré a Vegeta

A la hora de la cena _ Trunks no tienes algo que decirme dijo bulma con sarcasmo_ que yo sepa no _ a no y tu pelea con ikose y tu probable suspensión no te dice algo _ mamá para empezar yo sólo me defendí y el está obsesionado de que hice trampa en el torneo de Artes marciales y quiere probar que me pude ganar_ y ahora por eso estas castigado _ no es justo mamá ya le había prometido a Mai que iríamos al parque de diversiones_ está bien irán al parque de diversiones pero tu padre ira contigo _oye Bulma yo no quiero ir a ese lugar _ Vegeta no está a discusión y también irás a la Junta de padres por lo que pasó _ que ¡ se supone que tu vas a esas juntas _ pero pidieron explícitamente que vaya los padres varones _esta bien sólo si yo voy a ir a esos lugares kakarroto tiene que venir también _ el también irá y se te refieres a la cita de Trunks hable con Milk se suponía que tu cita sería doble tu y Mai y Goten y Marrón así que Goku también irá_ demonios dijo Trunks y Vegeta. que pasará en la escuela y en parque de diversiones como se llevarán Goku y Vegeta con su actuales nueras Descúbrelo el siguiente capítulo

Fin del capítulo


	2. Ida al parque de diversiones

La vida diaria de un híbrido sayayin

No poseo los derechos de Dragon ball super le pertenecen a AkiraToriyama y toei animation

Capítulo dos : la ida al parque de diversiones y el descubrimiento de la verdad

Era un día apacible en la ciudad Satán salvó por dos sayayins puros que tenían que llevar a su hijos adolescentes o pre adolescentes un parque de diversiones en esa ciudad

_ kakarroto porque tras tu uniforme de combate pregunto Vegeta

_ si papá porque no te pones lo que mi mamá te dejo dijo Goten

_ si señor aprenda de mi papá señaladolo

Vegeta vestía un par de pantalones de mezclilla , un camisa azul marino , un chaqueta también de mezclilla y unos lentes de sol de aviador aparte un tenis

_ ok ok voy un probador a cambiarme dijo el mayor de los son _ regreso con un pantalón caqui con un camisa de franela roja y igualmente unos tenis

_ a cuál nos vamos a subir primero dijo Mai y Marrón a Trunks y Goten respectivamente

_ pues hay muchos digo Trunks

_ entonces diviertanse dijo Vegeta les esperaremos aquí

En eso son su celular _ oyeme Vegeta te encarge que vigilarás a Trunksy Goten dijo Bulma

_ y eso va para ti también goku vigilalos

_ así es eso incluye subirte con ellos a los juegos

_ pero mamá dijo Trunks

_ Trunks no tientes a tu suerte recuerda que estás castigado y que yo accedí con la condición de que tu padre te vigilará

_ está bien

_ eso va para ti también Goten

_ adiós

_ pero como Carajos se enteró Bulma que yo los iba dejar sólo

Otra vez sonó el celular de Vegeta

_ y cuida tu lenguaje frente a Trunks

_ y ahora como se enteró

_ Vegeta le dice goku señalado un transmisor de la corporación cápsula

_ maldita Bulma

Atravez del transmisor se oyó _ te oí de Bulma

_ ok subamos a los estúpidos juegos

_ ok dijo Trunks suspirando sabiendo que se subiría con su novia y con dos sayayins puros que su única diversión es pelear y entrenar y estarían privados de eso y tenían miedo de como se comportarían .

Dos horas después

_ nos hemos subido a esta la última montaña rusa que hay en este lugar y no he sentido nada dijo Vegeta y goku

_ claro papá está echo para humanos normales y no para nosotros los sayayins dijo Trunks

_ está bien cuál es la montaña rusa más fuerte que hay dijo Goku

_ lo que eh oído dicen que aquella

Ok vamos

Una vez llega los recibió el encargado del lugar

_ quienes se van a subir al destructor

_ nosotros dijo Goku señalado a Vegeta, Goten y Trunks ya que las respectivas parejas de los niños no se querían subir

_ lo lamento pero los niños no pueden subir dijo el encargado

_ pero porque dijo Vegeta enojado

_ porque la atracción casi va a diez G (gravedad de la tierra)

_ diez G eso no es nada

_ pero casi a todos los que se han subido casi se desmayan

_ eso no es nada los cuarto lo soportaremos eso dijo Goku

_ ningún humano pude sobrepasar los diez G

_ está bien te apuesto un millón de zennis a que los cuatro podemos soportarlo

_ un millón de zennis pero trae tal cantidad de zennis aquí

Vegeta le muestra un maletín lleno de dinero que iba hacer utilizado en las pruebas de habilidad (1)

que ganaron fácilmente los jóvenes así que no usaron mucho dinero

_ está bien si salen ilesos le debo un millónde zennis en caso contrario ustede me tendrá que dar es millón de zennis

_ está bien soy un hombre de palabra

En eso llegó Idaza e Icoze

_ miren a los bebés no los dejan subirse a los juegos para los adultos

_ idaza e icoze que hacen aquí

_ nos guste gastar nuestros ratos libres de los entrenamientos aquí dijo idaza

_ si eso llamas entrenar dijo Trunks

_ que quieres decir

_ aque yo si he echo verdaderos entrenamientos por eso siempre te gano dijo Trunks

Idaza iba golpearlo pero lo paró lo paró Icoze

_ no te dejes provocar

_ Trunks subamos dijo Goten

Después de que terminó la montaña rusa el paseo Trunks y los demás salían más frescos que un lechuga mientras Idaza e Icoze estaban demasiado mareado

_ oh no dijo el encargado de la atracción

_ señor me debe un millón de zennis dijo Vegeta

_ Vegeta para que necesitas el dinero si eras ya el hombre más rico del planeta dijo Goku

_ está bien se lo perdonare por estar vez

Mientras tanto con Idaza e lcoze al punto del desmayo_debo que hacer que uno de ellos me entrene dijo Idaza

_ estas loco ellos están a otro nivel

_ no se pero lo necesito

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la secundaria naranja Trunks y Goten estaban en clase la maestra estaba con Vegeta y goku en su oficina

_ señor Brief (2) señor Son no puedo permitir que sus hijos estén golpeando a mis estudiantes necesito que se involucren con la educación de sus hijos o podría convertirse en delincuentes juveniles dijo la maestra con un seriedad no simulada

_ señorita eso no va a pasar dijo Vegeta sin inmutarse

_ pero señor Brief, Trunks necesita sus supervisión

_ Vegeta tiene razón nosotros estamos más ocupados en nuestros entrenamientos que de cuidarlos

_ pero no eh visto más irresponsables

_ créame maestra ellos estarán más seguros sin nosotros que con nosotros dijo Goku

_ si no necesita más yo me voy dijo el mayor de los Son

_ yo también vámonos Kakarroto

_ en fin hice el intento eso hombre son imposibles como decía la señora Bulma y la señora Milk

* * *

En la clase de historia estaban estudiando la mayor falacia de la historia

_ quiene derrotó a Cell y a Majin boo

_ Idaza contesta Mr Satán

_ eso es una mentira según mi mamá y todos mis conocidos fue mi hermano Gohan

_ el maestro Son Gohan el no podría ni conmigo decía Idaza riéndose

_ deja de reírte te lo demostrare alzando el puño para golpearlo

_ calmate Goten les traer pruebas dice Trunks calmandolo

_ esperen aquí

El de inmediato salió al pasillo fue a una máquina expendedora por unos dulces

Y el regreso de inmediato al salón

_ señor Wiss ,señor Bills vengan por favor y les daré un bara de chocolate decía Trunks atravez de un intercomunicador que le había dado Wiss a Bulma

_ con quien hablas con tu amigo imaginario decía Idaza con sarcasmo

_ no estúpido estoy hablando con el dios de la destrucción dijo Trunks molesto

_ dios de la destrucción como si existiera algo como eso

En eso en una nube de polvo aparece Wiss y Bills

_ quienes son ustedes dijo la maestra de Trunks

_ perdón por ser tan descortez mi nombre es Wiss y el es mi amo el señor Bills el dios de la destrucción

_ Trunks tu nos llamaste dice Wiss

_ si me puede hacer un favor

_ Primero la golosina dijo Bills

_ aquí tiene

_ ahora si dime en que te puedo ayudar

_ si pueden mostrarnos lo que verdaderamente pasó en la batalla contra Cell

_ contra Cell fue hace catorce años cierto dijo Wiss

_ si

_ ok

Wiss golpeó contra el suelo un par de veces y aparece la escena del kamehame ha desintegrando a Cell

_ ven gohan fue el verdadero héroe

_ no puedo creerlo dijo la mayoría

_ como hicieron para crear esa bola que desintegró a Cell

_ con ki

_ Que es Ki

_ esto

Trunks y Goten hacen aparecer una bola de ki

_ wow decía la mayoría impresionados de lo que estaban viendo

_ no es un truco dijo Idaza

_ el ignorante no sabe nada dijo Bills

_ ignorante eh y se lanza a los golpes

Pero antes que el adolescente lo atacara Bills lo noqueo

_ tienes suerte que no te haya matado dijo Bills

_ el tiene razón nisiquiera nosotros o nuestros padres le pueden hacer algo

_ demonios ese señor es un engreído con dificultad

_ necesitas ayuda Idaza dijo Goten

_No LO QUE NECESITO ES QUE TU PADRE O TU PADRE TRUNKS ME ENTRENE PARA ASÍ PODER DERROTARTE dijo Idaza molesto

_ no podrás soportarlo y aunque lo soportes no podrías superarnos porque nosotros somos semi sayayin

_ sayayin? Que es eso dijo Icoze

_ los sayayins son un raza extinta hace más de cuarenta años los únicos sobrevivientes de dicha raza del universo siete son mi papá y el señor Goku

_ universo siete? Dijo Idaza

_ mira Idaza en este momento estamos parados en el universo siete hay doce universos y cada uno con un universo gemelo por ejemplo el universo uno y el universo doce , el universo once y el universo dos , el universo tres y el universo diez , el universo nueve y el universo cuatro _ el universo cinco y el universo ocho y por último está el universo seis y el universo siete dónde estamos ahora en cada universo hay un Dios de la destrucción y un supremo kaiosama y arriba de ellos está nada más que el rey del todo zeno oh sama explico Trunks

_ eso quiere decir que no eres humano dijo Mai

_ no Mai soy mitad humano ya que mi madre si es terrícola al igual que Goten sólo que nuestros padres son sayayin

_ pero porque se extinguieron los sayayins dijo un compañero de Trunks

_ fue exterminados por Freezer

_ quien es Freezer

Los adolescente empezaron a explicar quien era Freezer la pelea que tuvo con Goku y como Goku entreno con kaiosama y en la nave espacial con rumbo a Namek en busca de las esferas del Dragon explicando que eran estas y las horas pasaron hasta que

_ con que aquí estan dijeron Milk y Bulma

_ mamá contestaron al unísono Goten y Trunks

_ tu papá te está buscando para entrenar está muy enojado porque no llegas

_ igual tu Goten tu papá te está esperando para que lo ayudes con su entrenamiento

_ lo siento lo olvide maestra ya me puedo ir

_ si la el día de escuela terminó hace media hora

En el salón ya sólo se encontraba Mai, Marrón , Idaza e Icoze los niños salieron corriendo para ir con sus respectivos padres

_ estos niños espero que esos hombres no lo regañen demasiado bueno vámonos Milk

_ esperen quisiera hablar con ustedes

_ está bien hay un café por aquí vamos y nos tomamos uno

* * *

Ya en café en la ciudad del oeste

_ dígame como es vivir con hombres así

_dejame contestar tu pregunta hiromi aunque se que ellos nunca nos procuren o a su hijos se que cuando Haya un amenaza a la tierra ellos estarán para protegernos

_ con razón mi sobrino Idaza quiere superar a Trunks

_ Idaza es tu sobrino

_ si respondió Hiromi

_ sabes el domingo tendremos un fiesta con mis amigos quieres venir puedes traer a tus sobrinos

_ está bien

* * *

El domingo

_ no se que hacemos aquí el es mi enemigo

_ no iba desairar a bulma

Ahí estaban los guerreros z Idaza fue con Vegeta

_ Hola señor Brief(2)

_ que quieres muchacho

_ quería ver si me podía entrenar

_ lo siento pero no lo haré no lo soportarías ni mi hijo lo soporta el ritmo de entrenamiento de nosotros dijo refiriéndose a Goku y a el

_ pero

_ Vegeta tiene razón no soportarías nuestro entrenamiento mejor sigue a tu ritmo

_ pero así nunca podré superar a Trunks

_ lo siento pero no podemos ayudarte

_ demonios

_ Idaza en serio quieres entrenar como nosotros dijo Trunks

_ si es lo que más quiero, quiero superarte

_ bien ven mañana a la corporación cápsula vamos a entrenar en lugar especial

_ está bien

_ que le deparará a Trunks y Goten entrenado a Idaza e Icoze descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo

Fin del capítulo dos

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza en escribir este capítulo pero era tantas cosas que pasaban y tenía que pensar como continuar y para mañana escribiré un one shot homenaje a no 17 les recuerdo que pueden dejarme una reviwe que yo siempre las leeré y sin mas por el momento iberius se despide antes de irme aclaraciones

(1) juegos de habilidad me refiero a los juegos donde pagas y tienes que tirar botellas o hacer que un aro entre en objeto ect

(2) a Vegeta al no tener apellido yo le puse el apellido de Bulma ose Brief

Ahora si me despido


End file.
